


Последний полёт "Брунгильды"

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: Оберштайн, Брунгильда, упоминается Райнхард. Временная линия: в завершающей части последнего сезона.





	Последний полёт "Брунгильды"

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: рассказ написан в 2011 году на Хэллоуин-фест.

Он знал, что это может произойти только в полночь и только здесь, и не тревожился заранее, давно усвоив: к этому нельзя быть готовым, её явление всё равно обернется шоком.  
Женщина ворвалась в каюту, неудержимая, как порыв звёздного ветра, и тут же рухнула на колени, не заботясь о своем белоснежном платье.  
\- Помогите! – взмолилась она, - Вы один можете помочь!  
Голос, который не уловили бы даже самые чуткие датчики прослушки, огненными иглами вонзился в мозг.  
Ему казалось, рядом с ней невозможно хранить спокойствие, можно только постараться не сойти с ума, но внешне привычная сдержанность не изменила ему.  
\- Встаньте, госпожа, - попросил он, шагнув вперёд и протягивая ей руку.  
Она чуть помедлила, прежде чем решиться на ответный жест, и запоздало он вспомнил, что за все годы знакомства это первый раз, когда они оказались на расстоянии, допускающим физический контакт.  
Прикосновение обожгло звёздным пламенем или космическим холодом, но он не отдернул руку, сильнее боли потрясённый осознанием реальности происходящего, ведь до сих пор в глубине души он считал её иллюзией.  
Женщина поднялась, опираясь на его руку, и несколько секунд он молча вглядывался в её глаза - огромные и с такой чёрной радужкой, что не видно зрачков. Только глаза и остались прежними со времени их последней встречи. Они, да ещё цвет волос – белых-белых, сияющих, как перламутр. Он знал, что её время летит много быстрее времени людей, и всё же перемены оказались слишком разительными.  
\- Вы стали ещё прекраснее, госпожа, - негромко сказал он.  
Она отшатнулась, посмотрев на него почти с негодованием.  
\- О чём вы говорите? – возмущённо спросила она, - Я прошу вас о помощи, а вы!..  
Она сама выпустила его руку, и он счёл возможным шагнуть назад, на более приличествующее расстояние.  
\- Простите, госпожа, - проговорил он, склоняя голову, - Я знаю, о чем вы просите, но как я могу помочь? Да, я единственный, кто может вас видеть, но это ещё не значит, что я способен творить чудеса.  
Она отвернулась, глядя на звёзды за обзорным экраном. В первые секунды встречи она была слишком взволнована, возможно – из-за долгого молчания, но теперь взяла себя в руки. Она не хуже него умела хранить сдержанность и достоинство.  
\- Никто не может помочь, - уже без отчаяния, лишь с бесконечной печалью сказала она, - Если он умрёт, что станет со мной? Вы знаете, как холодно одной в этом бесконечном космосе?..  
Он ничего не ответил.  
\- Простите, - сказала она через несколько секунд, - Наверное, об этом вы знаете даже лучше меня...  
\- Удивительно... – начал он и замолчал.  
\- Что? - она обернулась к нему, внешне уже совершенно спокойная.  
\- Удивительно, что вы понимаете меня лучше, чем любой из людей.  
\- Возможно, в этом и есть причина? – предположила она, - Я никогда не думала, что вы видите меня только из-за ваших электронных глаз, это было бы слишком просто.  
\- Возможно, - согласился он, - Если бы дело было только в глазах, я бы не слышал вашего голоса. Не говоря уже...  
Он посмотрел на свою руку, уверенный, что увидит ожог, оставшийся от её прикосновения. Но кожа была совершенно чистой, лишь боль ещё не унялась.  
Новая пауза длилась очень долго. Они и раньше могли молчать, просто находясь рядом, но сейчас в этой тишине не чувствовалось былого комфорта, оба понимали, что слишком многое осталось несказанным.  
\- Я рада, что вы снова здесь, - заговорила женщина, - Только в разлуке я поняла, как же мне повезло с вами... Вы единственный, кто меня слышит, но даже если были бы другие, главное осталось бы неизменным: вы единственный, кому я готова рассказать всё, даже самое страшное.  
\- Поделитесь, что у вас на душе, - ответил он, готовый слушать, как раньше, как всегда.  
\- На душе? – переспросила она и потерянно оглянулась вокруг, - Где она, та душа? Где вместо сердца – атомный мотор?  
\- Вы не об этом хотели поговорить, - мягко прервал он.  
\- Да, но дайте мне немного времени, это действительно очень страшно... А пока, - она посмотрела на него, почти улыбнувшись, - Я очень изменилась за это время?  
\- Да, госпожа, - ответил он, - Могу только повторить: вы стали ещё прекраснее.  
\- Разве? – недоверие в её голосе прозвучало не слишком искренне, - Я стала старше!  
Он почти никогда не улыбался, и сейчас у него лишь едва заметно дрогнули уголки губ. Да, она была необыкновенной, но всё-таки женщиной.  
\- Вы расцвели, госпожа, - ответил он, - Когда мы расставались, вы были юной прелестной девушкой – смелой, порывистой, не покорной ничьей воле, кроме его. А сейчас вы – женщина, прекрасная, гордая...  
\- Но теперь не такая уж недоступная, - с неожиданной резкостью перебила она и снова отвернулась.  
Он понял, в какую сторону она смотрит. Пробоину в корпусе заделали так, что внешне не осталось ни следа. Но все помнили, что она там была.  
\- Это не ваша вина, - сказал он.  
\- Не знаю... Но я сделала всё, чтобы они погибли, почти все, прежде чем поняла, что он не этого хочет!  
\- Вы хотели его защитить.  
\- Не знаю, - повторила она, - Я думаю, может быть, его болезнь – это моя вина? Уже давно, когда я видела, что ему не хватает сил, я посылала ему звёздный дождь, тот, что не должен проходить сквозь защитные экраны...  
Он слушал, не смея перебить, понимая, что так, на волне другой темы, она наконец добралась до того «самого страшного», чем хотела поделиться с ним.  
\- Я тщательно подбирала спектр, - продолжала женщина, - Тот, что придаёт силы, и дарит энергию, заставляя глаза блестеть как самые яркие звёзды! И я видела, что ему действительно становится лучше. Но может быть... Может быть, я делала это слишком часто? Может быть, человеческое тело не способно перенести такое?..  
Она снова смотрела на него в упор, чёрные глаза казались отражениями беззвёздного космоса.  
Он почувствовал, как внутри у него всё холодеет. Зная её, просмотреть такую очевидную вероятность! Радиационный душ при таких физических и эмоциональных нагрузках, когда любой внешний стимулятор не даёт дополнительной энергии, а выжимает её остатки из самого организма!  
Женщина всё также смотрела на него с тревогой и надеждой. Она ждала ответа.  
\- Нет, - с уверенностью в голосе ответил он, - У него ведь не лучевая болезнь, так что это не может быть причиной. А лёгкий радиационный душ всем только на пользу, это любой медик подтвердит.  
\- Правда? – она вздохнула с облегчением, - Спасибо... Просто камень свалился с души... или что там у меня в реакторе... Я ведь ничего не понимаю в медицине.  
\- Но прошу вас, госпожа, больше никакого звёздного дождя, - предостерёг он, даже понимая, что наверняка уже слишком поздно принимать какие-то меры, - Его и без того пичкают лекарствами, сочетание может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.  
\- Хорошо, - с лёгкостью согласилась она, - Скажите... Как вы думаете: он скоро выздоровеет?  
\- Врачи делают всё возможное, - уклончиво ответил он.  
\- А я думаю – скоро, - она, наконец, улыбнулась, - Ведь он ещё так молод!  
\- Разумеется, - согласился он.  
Она молча кивнула в ответ.  
И теперь можно было с комфортом молчать, хоть до самой предрассветной вахты, когда ночная гостья исчезнет, вновь слившись с белоснежным корпусом первой красавицы космоса.  
Он вернулся к своему столу, чтобы продолжить дела. Женщина устроилась в кресле в углу каюты, не мешая и не отвлекая от работы.  
Правая рука ещё болела, как от ожога, отчего почерк потерял обычную аккуратность, и один испорченный документ пришлось отправить в мусоросжигатель.  
\- Вы очень устали? – спросила женщина.  
Он посмотрел на неё, подумав о радиационном душе, который действительно повышает работоспособность, а если придётся расплачиваться за последствия, то какое это имеет значение?  
\- Могу я попросить вас об одолжении?  
\- Конечно, ведь вы ещё никогда ни о чем не просили.  
\- Я думаю, мне бы тоже пошёл на пользу небольшой звёздный дождь...  
\- Ах! – она вскочила с кресла, изящно подняв руки вверх, словно взмахнув крыльями, - Это даже не одолжение, это я сделаю с удовольствием. Самый красивый тёплый спектр! Жаль, что вы его не видите...  
\- Возможно, смогу увидеть, если перенастроить глаза?  
\- Действительно! Совсем забыла, что вы видите лучше обычных людей. Средний диапазон альфа-спектра.  
Свет действительно был тёплым: золотым с алым. И в этом свете молодая женщина показалась совсем иной: не с белыми, а с пшеничного цвета волосами, и на щеках у неё был румянец. Глаза, впрочем, остались всё такими же чёрными, но что она видела ими, когда улыбнулась, глядя на него?  
\- Вы удивительный человек, - сказала она, - Иногда я даже думаю, что если бы не...  
\- Нет, - прервал он её.  
\- Вы правы, конечно же нет, - тут же согласилась она, - Я могу любить только его. Может быть... каким-то образом... вы могли бы рассказать ему об этом, о том, как я его люблю?  
\- В этом нет необходимости, госпожа, - и впервые за долгое время он по-настоящему улыбнулся, - Он знает.


End file.
